The United Crests
by Sakura Haruno
Summary: K + Y (my frist and last for Digimon) Writtin for MM ;)


Disclaimer: I do not own the digidestine or the song "the unknown".  
  
It was close to Christmas and Yolei was looking forward to the dance in a week. She didn't have a date but that didn't bug her, she'd go just to watch the others dance. She said she'd meet the digidestine at the computer room. She was late so she started to run. She made it just in time. Their ally, Ken, was in the Digiworld already he said that he'd meet them there. The digidestine were talking about the Christmas dance, but Yolei didn't say anything she was hurt no one had asked her about it. Ken was the only one to notice she was falling behind so he started to do the same he wanted to ask her what was wrong. He was very concerned. He was going to ask Yolei if she had a date already. While Ken was following Yolei he had to stop and check where the others had gone to and while he did this he found he had lost Yolei but her screams told him she was in trouble. He quickly started in the direction of them. He found Yolei in the grip of an evil digimon he once controlled, it was slowly killing her by squeezing her to death. He looked around for Hawkmon or it's digivlotion forms, but didn't see any sign of them. So Ken and Stingmon fought cherrymon. After Stingmon had freed Yolei he laid her near Ken and Ken began to see what he could do for her. As the fight raged on it was clear who the winner would be and with Stingmon's finishing strike he had won. Stingmon changed back to wormon and went to Ken's side to see how Yolei was. Yolei was badly hurt and had stopped breathing, she was not going to live. Ken felt helpless like when his bother died he did not want Yolei to die too. Ken screamed Yolei's name out at the top of his lungs. The symbols of Yolei's crests appeared in front of Ken and his symbol joined in the middle of the two, to form the sincerer kindness of love. The two crests normally red and green became Pink then returned to the owner as did the crest of kindness. The girl's eyes opened and looked thankful.  
  
"Yolei," Ken started.  
  
"Yes, Ken," said Yolei.  
  
"Well, um," Ken stopped, "I wanted to tell you before I lost you again that I…..I….I love you" Ken said not being used to showing much emotion.  
  
"Well, I love you too Ken," Yolei said, she was going to say something else but stopped because Ken had asked to take her to the dance next week.  
  
A Week Later  
  
Ken and Yolei were sitting together watching the others when a slow song came on. Ken got up and turned to Yolei who was still setting on the chair, he then asked Yolei to dance with him.  
  
How the universe began  
  
What the future holds  
  
Why do fools fall in love  
  
What happens to our souls  
  
Clues to life's mysteries  
  
Are what we hope to find  
  
Always reachin' for a reason  
  
Searchin' for a sign  
  
She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest.  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(It doesn't mean that much to me)  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(Some secrets are just meant to be)  
  
Don't want all the answers  
  
'Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as my heart beats  
  
I'll always love you  
  
So I don't need to know  
  
The unknown  
  
Ken was starting to think Yolei was the one who saved him not the other way around. Ken started to think about Yolei and what had happened. Ken's eyes started to water and immediately noticed this and asked ken what was wrong. Ken told her about being afraid of losing her. Yolei kissed him and told him she would be there always so Ken didn't have to worry.  
  
Is there life on other planets  
  
Why there's magic on a kiss  
  
What dreams really mean  
  
Who hears us when we wish  
  
Everybody's wondering  
  
Tryin' to understand  
  
But all the revelations  
  
Are like castles in the sand  
  
Yolei was having doubts about what Ken had said in the Digiworld. Ken could tell this and quickly tried to cheer her up by telling her that he had a secret for her after the dance.  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(it doesn't mean that much to me)  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(some secrets are just meant to be)  
  
I don't want all the answers  
  
'Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as the earth turns  
  
I'll always love you  
  
  
  
Ken was telling Yolei what he was thinking as the digimon emperor the day he first saw her. The day he reviled himself to the digidestion and when he, himself became a digidestion.. In turn Yolei told him about when she first saw his picture in the newspaper. When she found out he was the digimon emperor and the happiness she felt now with the two fighting for the same cause. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Kari taking pictures of the digidestion and there partners.  
  
You don't have to tell me  
  
Just why you went away  
  
Now that you've come back  
  
There's nothing more to say  
  
All I really need to know  
  
Is that you're here to stay  
  
Yolei sang that verse to Ken and he answered to her that wild horses won't drag him away from her ever.  
  
  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(it doesn't mean that much to me)  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(some secrets are just meant to be)  
  
I don't want all the answers  
  
'Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as my heart beats  
  
I'll always love you  
  
So I don't need to know  
  
The unknown  
  
Yolei rested her head back on Ken and looked up at him. Ken smiled back at her. The soft tint of the beautiful purple rose in Yolei's hair set the mood. The rose fit her perfect for she was Ken's rose forever.  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(it doesn't mean that much to me)  
  
To know the unknown  
  
(some secrets are just meant to be)  
  
I don't want all the answers  
  
'Cause one thing is true  
  
As long as my heart beats  
  
I'll always love you  
  
So I don't need to know  
  
The unknown  
  
So I don't need to know  
  
The unknown  
  
As the song ended Kari and the other digidestion came over to take pictures and talk with Ken and Yolei. Davis was trying to learn to work the camera he had brought. Ken asked Yolei to take out her digivice and look at it closely, she did and noticed right away it had changed to a purple. Ken took his out to show Yolei. It too had changed color to a dark blue. Ken told Yolei the digivices changed because of the bond they shared, a bond of love for each other. Yolei kissed Ken and told him she loved him and he did the same showing more emotion this time. The digidestion cheered for them. Now when it comes time for the dance Ken and Yolei go together. 


End file.
